


Malcolm Tucker's Lucky Night

by CapaldiCrazy



Category: Doctor Who, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiCrazy/pseuds/CapaldiCrazy
Summary: Malcolm Tucker walks into a pub and suddenly his night turns into one he'll never forget when he meets Rose Tyler and her flatmate Clara Oswald.





	Malcolm Tucker's Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that got in my head and I needed to get it out. Hope you like it. Nothing, but smut ahead.

Rose was sitting in her local pub enjoying a post work drink, happy that the weekend had finally arrived. The pub was busy with people like herself, looking to unwind after a long work week and to start the weekend off with a bit of fun. She was staring at her phone reading a text from her friend Clara, when a man interrupted her.

  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

Rose looked up at him and immediately noticed that he was an older man with greying brown hair. He most definitely looked like he was in his late 40s, perhaps early 50s, and he was wearing a tailored black suit. He was handsome with sharp cheekbones and incredibly expressive eyebrows, that almost made him look cross.

"Well I was saving it for my friend, but I just found out that she's stuck at work, so knock yourself out." She responded.

The handsome silver fox took the seat next to her at the bar and ordered a scotch. He pulled out his phone and started quickly typing away, and Rose couldn't take her eyes off his long fingers and the way they moved over the device.

"Are you writing a novel on your phone, mate?" She asked, hoping to start a conversation with him.

"Pardon?" He said confused by her question.

"The way your typing, you can't possibly be sending a text or email that long."

"Well in my line of work you fucking can." He said gruffly. "Bunch of fuckwits I work with."

She chuckled at his colourful use of the English language and decided she liked this man, even though he seemed a bit angry. He finished writing his email or text and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sounds like a tough job." Rose said.

"You don't know the half of it sweetheart." He replied as he rolled the r in heart, making his Scottish accent very pronounced.

"Oh, I might." She responded. "I'm a shop manager and deal with some pretty daft people on a daily basis, both employees and the public."

"That does sound pretty fucking horrible, but I guarantee that I put up with way worse cunts in my job."

"And what would that be?" She asked, hoping to get a little more information from the mystery man.

"God damn fucking government."

"Yep, you win then." She said as she smiled at him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. What do I win?" He asked as he took a drink.

Rose found herself oddly attracted to this man and debated about either being incredibly bold with him, or coy. It had been awhile since she had had a night with a man and thought that he would be a lot of fun in bed with an expressive mouth like that.

"Well, play your cards right and I might take you home with me." She decided to go with bold, which didn’t faze him one bit.

"What makes you think I'd go home with you?" He asked. "I don't even know your name."

  
"Rose." She said as she extended her hand.

  
"Malcom." He responded as he shook it. "And your answer to my first question?"

  
"You keep glancing at my cleavage."

  
"Doesn't mean I want to fuck you. Just means I think you got nice tits." He responded.

  
"Okay then. I guess I miss read." Rose replied as she picked up her phone and pretended to not care that he was apparently not interested.

  
"Not sure what a pretty young lass like yourself would fucking want with an old dodger like me anyway." He said as he took another drink from his scotch.

  
Rose turned and looked at him. She didn't know much about this man, but she was pretty sure he didn't do self-pity.

  
"Come now Malcom. You know full well that you're an attractive man and I'm sure I'm not the first young lass to try and pick you up." She downed the rest of her gin and tonic. "The way I see this, we can play it one of two ways. We continue this back and forth banter for another couple of hours before I take you home or we go back to my flat now and I shag your fucking brains out. Choice is yours."

  
Malcolm looked at her and for the first time in a very long time, was speechless. Rose could tell that she now had the upper hand and was really hoping that Malcolm would agree to the latter option. His green blue eyes locked with hers as he brought his glass up to his mouth and chugged back the rest of his drink, licking his lips after he swallowed. He put the glass down on the bar and stood up, extending his hand to hers.

  
"Lead the way." He practically growled and Rose knew that her boring Friday night was no more. She took his hand and lead him out of the bar and into a night full of nothing he would have ever expected when he had walked into the pub thirty minutes ago.  
\-----------  
Malcolm wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. He had had another tough day at work, cleaning up messes right left and center from all the fucking twat ministers and just wanted to grab a drink before heading home. Now here he was following some beautiful young blonde home to hopefully have a good shag and not be murdered. He didn't do this often, but he was human and occasionally had an itch that needed scratching with something other than his own hand.

  
This woman seemed different then the other ones he had picked up in bars. She was confident, bold, seemed smart, and most of all gorgeous. She was wearing a short black pencil skirt with a button up blouse, which had the top three buttons undone to show off her cleavage. She had been right that he couldn't stop staring at it, and now he was mostly thinking about how much he wanted to slide his cock between her plump breasts.

  
He watched as she turned the key in the lock of her door and entered the flat. She kicked off her shoes and told him to get comfortable, so he toed off his own and walked into her living room taking off his suit jacket and laying it on a chair. She had a cozy place that was nicely decorated, neat and tidy. Bookshelves lined one wall and were full of books and pictures, showcasing the life of this mysterious woman.

  
Rose walked out of the kitchen and handed him a glass of scotch.

  
“Thanks.” He said.

  
“You're welcome.” She replied as she flashed him a smile and walked over to the couch.

  
Malcolm watched her move and as she sat her skirt rose giving him a clear view that she was wearing thigh high stockings. Fucking hell this woman was very likely going to be the death of him. She patted the couch for him to join her, so he took a seat next to her.

  
"Tell me Malcolm, do you often go home with strange women you meet in bars?" She asked as she flicked her tongue out and then bit her bottom lip.

  
"You're not the first fucking lass I've had a one-night stand with." He said calling this night for exactly what it was going to be. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not the first man you've brought back here too."

  
"No you're not. I can't be bothered with relationships. They get messy and complicated and I don't have time for that." She replied as she placed her hand on his thigh.

  
“Glad to hear that.” He replied as he looked at her hand. “Is this something you do often then?”

  
“Not often. Most of the time I have other ways of satisfying my sexual needs, but every now and then a handsome bloke catches my eye and my desires become a little stronger.” She answered sliding her hand further up his leg.

  
“You’re quiet the little minx, aren't you?” He said as he took a sip of his drink.

  
“Just a woman who knows what she wants and I've wanted you from the moment I saw you and heard you speak.”

  
Malcom downed the rest of his drink and set the empty glass on the coffee table. He then placed his now free hand on the knee of her crossed legs and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

  
“Is that so. You like the sound of this fucking gravelly gruff voice?” He asked moving into her a little more.

  
“Yes, but it was more the use of profanity that turned me on.”

  
Jesus Christ he had hit the jackpot with this one he thought.

  
“Makes me think that you're a dirty talker and dirty talk makes me extra randy.” She added.

  
“Well you're right about that, but as much as I like to talk it, I like to hear it too.”

  
“I guess we're both in luck then.” She moved her hand again and it was now within inches of the bulge in his trousers. “Because all I’ve been thinking about since we walked in here is wrapping my lips around your cock.”

  
“My cock would like that very fucking much.” He said as he moved his hand from her knee up her leg. “You know what's being dominating my bloody thoughts?"

  
“What?”

  
“Wondering exactly what you have on under the blouse and skirt.” He said and then licked his lips.  
Rose got up and stood in front of him while she started slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

  
“Let me help you with that answer.” She said.

  
She reached the last button and opened her shirt to reveal a sheer black lace bra with embroidered flowers. Her breasts looked like they were about to spill out of the cups and Malcolm couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth on them. She threw her top across the room and began to work on unzipping her skirt. She let it fall to the ground before stepping out of it and now Malcolm had a clear view of her sheer black lace knickers that matched her bra and diaphanous thigh high stockings. This woman was sex on a platter delivered right to him.

  
“Blimey! You were on the pull tonight dressed in lingerie like that. Fuck me.” Malcolm said as he adjusted the growing bulge in his trousers.

  
“That's the intention.” She said as she took a step towards him. “Need some help with that?”

  
She knelt on the floor before him and reached up and unbuckled his belt before pulling down his zipper and reaching in to pull out his hard cock.

  
“Blimey indeed.” She said as she looked up at him and began stroking his shaft. Malcolm moaned at the sensation of another person's hand pleasuring him. He didn't realise how badly he needed this until now and was thanking the fucking heavens he walked into that pub tonight.

  
“Good to see that the foul mouth isn't you trying to compensate for a small prick.” She said as she ran her hand from the tip to the base. “I don't think I've had one this big before.”

  
Malcolm raised one corner of his mouth and looked at her with a proud expression. He had both his hands resting on his thighs not entirely sure what to do with them yet.

  
“Yeah. I haven't met a woman yet who's been able to take it all fucking in.”

  
“Challenge accepted.” Rose said as she opened her mouth and leaned forward.

  
She started with just the head, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around and around. Some of her hair fell into her face, so Malcolm took his hand and swept it to the back of her head, keeping it in place while she started slowly taking him further and further in. Malcolm watched amazed as his entire length disappeared in her mouth and down her throat. She then slowly pulled him out with a string of saliva running from her mouth to his tip.

  
“Challenge passed I'd say.” She said as she winked at him.

  
“That was fucking amazing sweetheart.” Malcolm said.

  
“Oh I'm not done yet.” She replied as she engulfed him again.

  
She repeated the previous process, only this time a little faster and going up and down. Malcolm groaned each time the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and he was sure he wasn't going to last long if she kept this up. He started thrusting his hips in time with her motions, holding her head while his other hand reached to grab her breast.

  
"Oh, fucking hell love. I'm going to cum if you keep this up." He moaned.

  
That only seemed to encourage her more as she began sucking harder and moving faster.

  
"Oh yeah! Your mouth is fucking amazing!" He had never experience a blow job like this before, mostly impart to most women not being able handle his length. "You want my cum, don't you?"

  
Rose looked up at him and nodded while she continued sucking and swirling her tongue around him and then took him all the way in, sucking harder than she had all night.

  
"Fuck!" Malcolm screamed as he exploded in Rose's mouth.

  
"Did you bring us home a present, Rose?"

  
Malcolm quickly turned his head towards the sound of the voice and saw a small brunette standing at the door, not fazed at all by what she had just seen. Rose stood up and walked over to her kissing her passionately on the lips, clearly sharing his cum with her. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening here and he was more than certain he was going to wake up in his bed having had the biggest wet dream of his life.

  
"Hmm, he tastes as good as he looks." The new mystery woman said as she pulled away from Rose.  
\--------  
Clara walked into her flat after a long day at work and was anxious to unwind with a glass of wine and wait for Rose to get home from the pub. She was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard voices coming from the living room, so she went to see what was going on. That's when she saw that Rose was already home and was currently giving a blow job to a very handsome man. The visual instantly made her wet and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of his cock disappearing in and out of Rose's mouth. This night took a sudden change and Clara was grateful that she came home when she did. The man screamed his release and she felt jealous that Rose was on the receiving end.

  
"Did you bring us home a present, Rose?" She said alerting both of them to her presence.  
Rose got up and walked over to kiss her, sharing the mouth load of cum she had.

  
"Hmm, he tastes as good as he looks." Clara said as she pulled away from Rose and glanced over at the man on their couch. Rose clearly hadn't told him about her as he was staring at them completely shocked.

  
Rose turned around and pulled Clara over to the couch to sit, each one on either side of Malcolm.  
"Malcolm this is my flatmate, Clara."

  
"Flatmate, you sure not girlfriend?" He asked starting to slip his cock back into his trousers.

  
"I told you I don't do relationships Malcolm. Clara and I are just flat mates who share similar feelings about the issue and occasionally help get each other off when we're feeling randy. Tonight, was going to be one of those nights, but then you showed up." Rose said as she started loosening his tie.

  
"Ever have a threesome Malcolm?" Clara asked as she slid his tie out of his collar.

  
"Sadly no, but I think that answer is about to fucking change."

  
"I think it is." Rose said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

  
Malcolm sat forward on the couch and pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt and then threw it across the room.

  
"Don’t you think you're a little overdressed for this party?" He said as he turned to Clara.

  
Clara stood up and started slowly unbuttoning her blouse and once she reached the last one she opened it to reveal her bare breasts. She could see that Malcolm appreciated the view as he licked his lips, no doubt imagining his mouth sucking on her hard nipples. She let her shirt drop to the floor as she walked over to Rose and turned around.

  
"Can you undo this?"

  
Rose helped her get out of her red leather skirt and the only clothing that remained were her red lace panties, similar to the ones Rose was wearing. Rose had the perfect view of Clara's arse and started rubbing and kissing her lacy cheeks as she held on to the band of her knickers as if she were about to pull them down. Malcolm stood up and got rid of the rest of his clothes and stood there admiring the view while he stroked his cock.

  
"It's like watching live porn, isn't it?" Clara said as she watched Malcolm wanking.

  
"It's fucking amazing."

  
"Come here." Clara said and Malcolm walked over to her.

  
She captured his lips in a kiss and could taste the scotch on him as she plunged her tongue into his mouth swirling it around his. Clara felt hands on her tits and knew that they belonged to Malcolm as Rose was still holding onto her knickers. He started kneading her breasts while he pinched and tweaked her nipples causing her to moan into his mouth. She had one hand at the back of his head running her fingers through his silver curls and the other had moved south to stroke his hardening cock.  
Rose had done well at bringing this bloke home. He was exactly Clara's type, older, handsome, greying hair, and well endowed. She couldn't wait to have him inside her. She felt her knickers moving down her legs and fall to the floor as Rose was licking her bare arse. It wasn't long before she felt Rose's hand stroking between her folds.

  
"From how wet you are, I take it you approve of Malcolm."

  
Clara pulled her mouth away from his to answer her but continued stroking him making him harder and harder.

  
"Oh yes." Malcolm had moved his mouth down to start sucking on one of her nipples. "I would have been satisfied eating you out all night, but this is way better."

  
"You're not hungry then?" Rose said with a slight pout.

  
Malcolm detached himself from Clara's tits and looked down a Rose. "I'm fucking starving love. Lay back."

  
Clara stepped back and watched as Rose laid back on the couch with her head on the arm rest and Malcolm positioned himself over her kissing her breasts through the lace of her bra. He pulled the material down and her tits spilled out of them. Clara loved Rose's tits, so she knelt on the floor and started sucking on one while Malcolm sucked on the other. It wasn't long though before Malcolm moved down Rose and started sucking and licking her clit through her panties.

  
"Oh god, yes!" Rose moaned.

  
Clara had started swirling her tongue around each of Rose's nipples and Rose had moved her hand down between Clara's thighs and started caressing her pussy again and circling her clit. It wasn't long before she had inserted a finger and started thrusting in and out, then adding a second.

  
"Oh, fuck Rose!" Clara exclaimed as she looked down as Malcolm was pulling Rose's knickers off and had gone back to feasting on her mound. She suddenly felt a little jealous and wanted to feel the same. She stood up and positioned herself just above Rose's face and slowly eased herself far enough down so that Rose could start licking her. She felt her tongue run from her clit to her entrance and back again, each time she would dip her tongue into her and run it back up to circle her clit. Clara had a clear view of what Malcolm was doing and she could tell that he was doing the same to Rose.

  
It wasn't long before both girls were screaming with their first orgasm of the night and Malcolm was harder than he was the first time he came. Clara collapsed on the couch next to Rose and they were slowly caressing each other, helping to calm themselves down. Rose kissed her and she could taste herself on her lips, a mixture of salty and sweet. Malcolm stood there stroking his cock as he watched the girls kissing.

  
"Hope you two aren't fucking done for the night because my cock really wants to fuck you both."  
"Oh, we're not even close to being finished Malcolm." Rose said as she stood up and unhooked her bra tossing it to the floor. "Your cock isn't going to know what hit it after we're done with it."

  
She kissed him for the first time that night and he could taste a mixture of the two girls. They continued kissing as Clara got up from the couch and left the room, but neither noticed. Malcolm had reached around and grabbed Roses arse and pulled her into him, so she could feel how hard he was and he could also feel her tits pressed against his chest. He pulled away from the kiss and noticed that Clara had left.  
"Where did Clara go?" He asked.

  
"Oh don't worry, she'll be back." Rose said.

  
She grabbed his hard cock and started stroking it as she dropped on her knees in front of him. She flicked her tongue out to lick some precum off his tip and then took him down her throat, making his cock slick with her salvia.

  
"Oh yeah. I want to fuck those tits sweetheart."

  
Rose positioned him between her breasts and squeezed them together creating a tunnel. Malcolm began to thrust as Rose stuck her tongue out licking him each time he hit it.

  
"Oh fuck Rose. I want to cum all over you." He moaned as he started fucking her faster. Just then Clara walked back into the room and knelt down next to Rose. Malcolm saw that Clara had her mouth open and he couldn't resist moving from Roses breasts to Clara's mouth. She eagerly took his entire length and slicked him up again so that he could continue fucking Rose's tits. They continued this pattern until Malcolm couldn't hold off any longer.

  
"Oh, fuck me I'm going to fucking cum."

  
"Oh yeah! Cum all over our tits Malc." Rose said.  
He aimed his cock first at Rose and then at Clara, spilling his cum over both of them. He then fell back into a chair that was behind him while he watched the girls lick each other's breasts clean, clean of his ejaculation. Once they were done they crawled over to Malcolm and knelt in front of him.

  
"Have you had enough?" Clara asked.

  
"God, I hope not, but I'm going to be fucking honest girls, I'm not a young man and the last time I came more than twice in one night was about fifteen fucking years ago."

  
"I think that's a challenge Clara." Rose said.

  
"Sounds like one to me." She answered as she stood up. "Maybe we need to let him rest while we take this into the bedroom."

  
Malcolm watched them leave holding hands and really wanted to follow them, but his legs were like jelly at the moment and he couldn't move. Who would have thought that he would be having the best sex of his life and he hadn't even fucked either of them yet?  
\------  
Rose lead Clara into her room. Malcolm was her find so that meant they would carry out the rest of the night in here.

  
"Wow you're really randy tonight." Clara said as she climbed onto the bed and laid down. Rose followed her and cuddled next to her, laying her head on her chest and stroking her flat abdomen.

  
"I wasn't until I saw Malcolm. As soon as he spoke to me I knew I needed to have him."

  
Clara was rubbing Rose's back, trailing her hand down to her soft arse and back again. "Well no objections here. I'm actually looking forward to him slamming that massive cock of his into my cunt."

  
"Yeah, and are you going to eat mine while he fucks yours?" Rose asked.

  
"Of course." She said as she rolled over on top of Rose. "In fact, I wouldn't mind a little taste now."

  
She started trailing kisses down Rose's torso as she settled herself between her legs. She pushed her thighs apart and immediately dipped her tongue into her core and then licked her up to her clit, where she sucked it into her mouth. Clara loved a good cock, but she loved eating pussy more. She continued sucking and licking at Rose's beautiful cunt causing her to moan in pleasure.

  
Malcolm heard the moans from the other room and decided he had rested long enough. He wanted to see what fun the girls were having. When he entered the room it was once again like he had walked onto the set of a porn shoot. Did these girls ever get fucking satisfied?

  
“Save some for me sweetheart.” He said as he leaned against the door frame. His cock wasn't ready to perform yet, but he could feel the blood rushing in that direction.

  
Clara looked over at him and then twisted on the bed to expose herself to him.

  
“Here's a pussy right here that you can play with.” She said and then turned back and started licking Rose again.

  
Malcolm walked over to the bed and stood next to it. Close enough that he could start fingering Clara and close enough that Rose could reach up and stroke his flaccid dick. Even soft he was pretty long. His other hand started pinching and pulling at Rose's nipples. He couldn't take his eyes off of Clara and the way she was devouring Rose's sweet pussy. He was suddenly torn away from the sight as he felt a tongue licking his cock that was now on its way to becoming erect for the third time this night.

  
Rose was clearly very close to cumming as she was attacking his member with a hunger he had never seen before. Sure enough she screamed her release and fell back on the bed.

  
“Clara your tongue never ceases to amaze me.” She said through pants.

  
“Well I always aim to please.” Clara smirked as she looked down at Rose. “You look spent, need a break?  
“Yeah. You two have a go for a bit. I'll just sit back and enjoy the view.” Rose said as she leaned back against the head board.

  
Clara looked at Malcolm and crawled towards him and then stood on her knees to kiss him. He could taste Rose on her and needed more so he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Clara moaned into his mouth and then reached down to start stroking his now hard cock.

  
“I want to ride you Malcolm.” She said as she pulled away from his kiss.

  
“Well I'm not fucking stopping you lass.”

  
She reached for the box of rubbers and ripped open a package. She placed the round disk in her mouth, leaned over and slid the rubber on to his prick with her mouth. What were the odds that he would meet one would who could take in his length, but two and on the same night. Clara got up off the bed and pushed Malcolm down on it. He moved back so he was lying next to Rose, as Clara climbed on top of him and positioned his cock at her entrance. She used the tip to stoke herself for a bit and then guided him into her hot channel.

  
"Oh fuck me your cunt feels so good." Malcolm sighed at finally being inside one of them.  
Clara leaned back with her hands on either side of Malcolm's thighs, giving him a clear view of his stiff rod sliding in and out of her. Rose sat back and watched as the two were moaning in ecstasy and found herself starting to get turned on again. She reached down between her legs and started stroking her pussy, which Malcolm noticed out of the corner of his eye.

  
"Come here love." He said as he reached for her hips and Rose positioned herself above his face. Malcolm began to use his tongue to take over where her fingers once were. Clara sat up and the two girls began kissing and fondling each other's breasts.

  
“God Malcolm! Your… ahh… cock feels… so big!” Clara moaned.

  
“Fuck Clara, I want… ahh... a go… ooh… at him.” Rose moaned as Malcolm was licking her folds.

  
“As soon as I….”

  
Rose moved a hand down to start rubbing Clara's clit, to help her cum sooner.

  
“Fuck yes!” Clara screamed as the sensation.

Malcolm started thrusting harder and faster.

  
“Yes!!!!! Oh my fucking hell yes!!” She cried as she finally came the hardest she had in a long time. She collapsed to the side of Malcolm, as Rose turned around and got on her hands and knees. Malcolm grabbed Roses hips as he knelt behind her and slid his cock through her folds before slowly easing into her.

  
“Ohhhh" Rose sighed.

  
“Oh you have a tight little pussy too sweetheart.” Malcolm said as he started thrusting in and out of her.

  
Clara rolled over onto her side and watched the show before her. Malcolm wasn’t the first man either of them had brought home who joined them in bed, but he was by far the best and she was sure that Rose would agree.

  
“Fuck sweetheart, I’m gonna cum!” Malcolm shouted.

  
“Yes! Cum for me Malcolm!”

  
He gave a few more hard fast thrusts causing Rose to scream in ecstasy and him to groan his release. The two collapsed on the bed next to Clara, trying to get their breathing under control.

  
“Well fuck me.” Malcolm said.

  
“Pretty sure that’s what we just did Malc.” Clara said as she caressed his chest and giggled.

  
“And fucking right you did. That was fucking amazing girls.” He said.

  
“I would agree with that statement.” Rose said as she yawned.

  
Malcolm noticed that both girls were starting to fall asleep, so he made a move to get up, but was stopped by Clara’s voice.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“Well I can see that you two are finally spent, so I was just going to show myself out.”

  
“You’re welcome to stay Malcolm, although I assume you’re not much of a cuddler.” Rose added.

  
“True. I’m not a fucking teddy bear.”

  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Clara said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “I think you’re a big sweary teddy bear. Now lay down, shut the fuck up, and go to sleep.”

  
He turned and smiled at her, pulling her into his side, while Rose wrapped her arm around him from behind. It wasn’t long before the two girls were fast asleep. Malcolm laid there for a bit thinking about what a turn his night had taken by walking into that pub. He was a little sad to think that this was a one-night stand and started wondering if he might be able to persuade the girls to do this again. After all, he was much like them, no interest in a relationship, but had needs that needed to be met. In fact, who was he kidding, of course he could convince them, he was the master of spin. He soon fell asleep, dreaming about the next time he might encounter these two again.


End file.
